Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a de-interleaving circuit and method, and more particularly to a data processing circuit and method for a de-interleaving process in a Digital Video Broadcasting-Second Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2) system.
Description of the Related Art
Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) signals generated and transmitted according to specifications of Digital Video Broadcasting-Second Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2), “Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Frame Structure Channel Coding and Modulation for a Second Generation Digital Terrestrial Television Broadcasting System (DVB-T2)” (to be referred to as the specification document) undergo an interleaving process at a transmitting end, and correspondingly need to undergo a de-interleaving process at a receiving end. The de-interleaving process at the receiving end at least includes a frequency de-interleaving process and a cell de-interleaving process. In the frequency de-interleaving process, all data cells of an OFDM symbol are de-interleaved. In the cell de-interleaving process, all data cells of an OFDM forward error correction (FEC) block are de-interleaved. Receiving circuits or systems of all DVB-T2 systems need to follow the specifications to complete the de-interleaving process. Therefore, there is a need for an effective data processing circuit and method for completing such process. In addition, circuit and system performance can be further enhanced given the data processing circuit and method are capable of simultaneously performing frequency de-interleaving and cell de-interleaving processes.